Lightning
by Misaki June
Summary: Harry Potter and Petunia Dursley have been abused by Vernon, but when Harry unlocks his Magic, everything changes!
1. Prologue

Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey was an ordinary street with ordinary houses and ordinary yards, that had ordinary people living in them. Everything about Privet Drive was Ordinary. Petunia and Vernon Dursley liked to think that they were the perfect family, and to all outward appearances, they were. Petunia was the perfect housewife, and sweet to everyone. Vernon Dursley was the honest hard working man of the house, who worked professionally and powerfully at Grunnings, a drilling company. Their son Dudley Dursley was an honest C Grade average student who lived for his family. Their life was perfect.

But like all families and people they had a secret. True, their secret was rather big, and only one person knew it. Petunia Evans had a sister who died five years ago and left them their secret curse. Harry Potter was exactly the opposite of ordinary, and he was their secret keeper. He was the only one who knew the truth. The truth was Vernon was an abusive cheater, and a liar and Dudley was a spoiled rotten pig in a wig. Then there was sweet Petunia, who tried her best to be fair and just to her nephew whom she loved with all her heart. Harry loved his aunt because of the cake and presents on his birthday and the books that she read him to sleep. Harry loved his aunt who was more of a mother than an aunt. Harry hated Vernon for his hands. The hands he used to hurt his aunt, the hands he used to shove him in his cupboard, and beat him near death. He despised Dudley because Dudley was just like his father. And then there was the cupboard under the stairs. His home was covered with dust, and spiders hanging from the ceiling. A raggedy blanket was his bed, and the only toy he owned was a dirty stuffed doe.

Harry Potter was considered a genius by all accounts. He learned to read and talk by age two, he could write four months after that. And now by age six, he was in fact in high school. He knew the languages of French, German, Latin, and Celtic. He could read ancient Egyptian, he knew physics like the back of his hand. He was truly a prodigy. He was the only one he knew who had a true photographic memory. He could recall anything and everything he saw, smelled, felt, heard, and tasted. For that very reason, he remembers what he is. A Wizard.


	2. Visions Of The Past

t Harry sighed as he pulled out a weed from the garden, the sun burning on his back. Uncle Vernon had given him a list of chores and every day he would do them while his Aunt Petunia tried to find a way out of their wretched lives. Once they tried to escape, but Vernon caught them and beat them near death. Harry knew his aunt could probably get a divorce, but that would leave Harry in the hands of Vernon. If they tried going to court, they'd be dead before they could even reach the lawyer. So here he was, plucking weeds from the garden and serving the evil Vernon, and the pig in a wig. Harry sighed again as he plucked the final weed and stuck it the bag. He stood to his height of two feet and stretched. As he closed the door quietly, he started his tip-toed trek to his cupboard. Walking nearly quietly, so he didn't get caught and have to do more chores. He slipped into his cupboard and quickly shut the door. He breathed a sigh of relief and curled up in his raggedy blanket, cradling his stuffed doe. He sat in thought, wishing he had a wand so he could help his Aunt. 'Maybe' he thought 'I could try without one'. He reached out his hand to his doe, and tried and willed it to move. He tried for who knows how long just staring at his toy willing it to move. After some time, he sighed in defeat.

*—*****—*

Harry rolled the trolley stacked with books down the aisles of the school library. Working at the media center was his only freedom in high school from the strange looks because of his size and age. The rolling of the wheels and the turning of pages was the only sound in the silence of the library. He slipped another book into its spot and rolled on his way. He paused when a book caught his eye. It read (The Magic Of Meditation). 'Of course!' he jumped in excitement 'to access magic you can't just want it to happen you probably have to find your magic!'. He grabbed the book and stuffed in his bag.

He finished up his work and checked out his book. He skipped the trek back home in excitement. As he climbed into his cupboard he propped open the book and began practicing.

*—*****—*

It took one month before he could finally see his magic, but if nothing he was determined. His core was beautiful in its rainbow collection of colors, but that's not what drew his eyes. His core was wrapped in thick black chains, with a slithering green thread pulling at it. His brow furrowed in confusion and then glared in anger. This was HIS magic, it should be free, not trapped! So with a newfound will, he started the process of freeing his magic. He pulled at the chains hard and fast, cut them with everything he had. It took a day before the first chain broke. After a week the final chain was broken. But the freed magic was attacked by the green thread harshly until with anger and vigor, Harry destroyed it. Finally, in an explosion of colors, his magic freed. The sea of greens and reds interwoven with the ferocious yellows and blues. It surrounded the darkness brightening like nothing he'd ever seen. He reached out his hand and his magic surrounded him, enveloping him in color. And then his world turned to pain. Excruciating, agonizing pain, filled his veins like fire. Knives of power skinned him free, and chains strangled him. And the second it started the next it was over. And he could feel so much, it was an explosion of emotions. Sorrow, anger, love, greed, hunger. So many emotions filled him until he was crying into his raggedy blanket. He opened his eyes and saw a wave of color surrounding his cupboard. It looked like little red spider webs ran through the walls, floor, and roof. He turned to his toy a willed it to move. A wave of color flew from his hand and caressed the little doe. The doe lifted up into the air and flew around the cupboard. Throughout the cupboard, you could hear the giggles of the tiny six-year-old.

Harry grinned lightly as he watched it dance around. He reached out his hand to caress it, but once his fingers touched the fur, his vision turned black. Suddenly he saw a woman cradling him, her red hairs tickling his nose, as she smiled down at him. She handed him a little-stuffed doe, with shining Brown fur.

"Harry, my little angel, momma got you a present," she smiled, "it's going to protect my little seer forever" she bent down a delivered a kiss to his forehead.

His vision returned to the cupboard as he cradled the doe with his tiny hands. And that was when an idea struck. 'Of course!' he thought 'why didn't I think of this before! Gringotts!'.

Harry hurried to the kitchen and smiled at his aunt.

"Auntie, I find out a way to get out of here!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she asked

"GRINGOTTS!"


	3. Diagon Alley

Harry and his Aunt crossed the corner of Charing Cross, and into the pub called The Leaky Cauldron. The bell signaled the presence of a new customer. They crossed over to the counter and looked to the bartender, as he turned to them.

"Hello, I'm Tom, what can I do for you?" Tom asked.

"We need to get to Diagon Alley," Petunia asked.

They followed Tom around the back to a brick wall, as he pulled out his wand and he tapped a few bricks before the wall opened to an alley filled to the brim with shops and homes. They thanked Tom and walked through the crowds of wizards and witches, staring in awe. Finally, they reached a grand white building with guards out front. The goblins had rough skin and long black nails with sharp beady eyes. As they walked into the bank, they walked to a free teller and waited. After a few moments, the goblin looked at them.

"We'd like to speak to someone about our financial status." Said Petunia

"Name?" He asked gruffly

"Harry Potter" announced Harry to the teller.

"Follow me," he said as he stepped down and walked away. They followed him through hallways and finally reached an office with a plaque stating, POTTER. He knocked on the door, and waited

"Enter" stated was a rough voice

The door was opened into and office and as they walked in closed behind them.

"place a drop of blood onto the paper," he said handing them a knife and a parchment. Harry poked his finger with the knife and let it onto the parchment. he looked it over and his eyes widened

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Father: James Charles Potter_

 _Mother: Lily Marie Potter (nee, Evans)_

 _Muggle Guardian: Petunia Sally Dursley (nee, Evans_

 _Magical Guardian: Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore_

 _Heir to:_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (by Blood)_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (by Blood)_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (by Blood)_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (by Blood)_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (by Right of Conquest)_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff (by Blood)_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (by Blood)_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys (by Magic)_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Le Fay (by Magic)_

 _Property_ :

 _Hogwarts_

 _Snakes Cove_

 _Badgers Burrow_

 _Ravens Nest_

 _Lions Den_

 _Merlin's Castle_

 _Morgana's Fortress_

 _Deathly Palace_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _Number 12 Grimwald Place_

 _Magical Abilities_ :

 _Seer_

 _Mage Sight_

 _Empath_

 _Metomorphmagus_

 _Natural Occlumence_

 _Natural Legillemence_

 _Water Elemental_

 _Parselmouth_

 _Parselmagic_

 _Beastspeak_

Harry took in a deep breath and looked up at the goblin, "How is the possible?" he asked.

"Slytherin would be because you defeated the last Lord of Slytherin, and Le Fay and Emrys would be because Magic has chosen you, the rest would be because you are related to the lined from either you mothers or fathers side," he replied.

"Is it possible to become emancipated as the last of the Potter line?" Harry asked

"Yes, but either your Magical or Muggle Guardian must sign the paperwork."

Petunia looked up from the parchment, "I am his Muggle Guardian, where do I sign?" she asked the goblin. The Goblin opened a drawer and pulled out a small stack of paperwork, handing it to Petunia. While she looked over the Paperwork, Harry Conversed with the Goblin.

"What's your name?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Griphook," he replied curtly

"Griphook, do you have your own language?" he asked. Griphook frowned before answering.

"We goblins speak the noble tongue of Gobbledygook," he responded, proudly.

"Do you know what kinds of languages there are in the wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"Sure, there's there's Parseltongue, Beastspeak, the language of the dementors, the house elves, the elves, the centaurs, mermish, acromantula, giants, trolls, and dragons," he replied

"Can I learn them?" He asked. Griphook stared in shock at the curious child, before smiling.

"The Goblins have some books on our language along with the giants, the trolls, and elvish languages," he smirked

"and how could I get said books?" he asked.

"We will be willing to part with them for your trust vault." he smiled

Harry thought about what was is his trust vault before responding, "Deal," Griphook smirked.

Harry and Petunia walked out of Gringotts with a bag of money, a credit card, lordship rings, a bag of books, and a trunk full of artifacts in tow. they trudged down the streets and into **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" asked the shop assistant.

"what kind of robes do you have?" asked Petunia.

"We have, casual robes, dress robes, Wizengamot robes, lordship robes, battle robes, dueling robes, and school robes." she smiled

"I'll have ten of each," Harry smirked.

After that shop, they headed to the trunk shop and bought the lord trunk, with a library compartment, a potions compartment, a wardrobe, and an extra room-sized compartment for 100 galleons. next was **Flourish and Blotts** bookstore, where they got, they got a bunch of language books, the first five Hogwarts years books. They also got some wizarding history books, some broom makers and wandmakers guides and a few journals. After the bookstore, they headed to the apocathary, for some cauldrons, and potions supplies. Finally, they headed back out to charing cross and to Potter Manor, where they were to stay while Petunia filed for divorce.


End file.
